


Don't It Feel Good

by red_special



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just a brief mention, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Spring, That's it, spring has sprung binches, there's some curse words if that bothers anyone, they're coworkers going out to lunch on the first nice day, work crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_special/pseuds/red_special
Summary: Harry goes out to lunch on the first nice day of spring with his coworkers. Louis is really excited.





	Don't It Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Walking On Sunshine, originally by Katrina & the Waves, but I'm personally partial to the [cover by Ghoti Hook](https://open.spotify.com/track/23nrhvs9Uibf0yzesciZvo?si=g0WumZOVQA-xScfobhVFlg).
> 
> Big thanks to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) for being a lovely beta (and just lovely in general).

“Oh god, _yes_!” Louis groaned loudly, shutting his eyes and throwing his arms out to his sides after bursting through the front doors of the office building. “ _This_ is the weather I _live_ for! _This_ is what _heals_ me!”

Harry snickered as he held the door open for their coworkers Liam, Zayn, and Niall.

“Wow, Lou, I’ve never seen you this happy,” Liam said, leading the way to his car.

“I’m with Lou.” Harry slipped his white-framed sunglasses onto his nose. “I can feel my seasonal affective disorder melt away the first moment I can go outside without a jacket.”

“It’s just so _nice_ out!” Louis bumped into Harry as they approached Liam’s brand-new, sparkling blue Toyota RAV4. Harry gently turned Louis to face the car and lowered Louis’ arms back to his side. Louis opened his eyes, looking up at Harry and giving him a small smile. Harry could feel his heart melt, too.

“Shotgun!” Niall exclaimed, grabbing the handle of the passenger side door.

“Niall, you call shotgun every time.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “At this point we know not to even bother.”

“I really wish one of you would,” Liam implored, unlocking the car. “I’m so sick of his passenger road rage.”

“It’s not my fault you drive like a grandma.” Niall swung open his door and climbed in.

Liam stopped mid-climb into his seat to gape at Niall. “I got a speeding ticket last week!”

“Well, Liam, that’s your fault for getting caught in a speed trap,” Louis said, climbing in after Harry.

Harry reached behind him for the middle seatbelt, wrapping it across his torso and meeting Louis’ hand at his buckle. “Uh, Lou I think you put your thing in my thing.”

“You _wish_ he’d put his thing in your thing,” Zayn muttered from Harry’s other side, only for him to hear. Harry elbowed Zayn hard as Liam started the car and pulled out of his spot.

“Sorry there, curly.” Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and began shifting to the buckle closer to him, his hand brushing the side of Harry’s ass in the process. Harry tried to convince himself Louis wasn’t exaggerating his movements to touch his ass more than necessary.

Louis’ seatbelt snapped back the moment Liam started opening up his sunroof.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Louis climbed across Harry and stuck his head out of the sunroof as Liam turned onto the highway.

“Louis, get back in your seat before I get another ticket!” Liam scolded, smacking Louis in the stomach.

“Fuck yeah! I fucking love spring!” Louis yelled, swatting Liam’s hand away.

Harry giggled uncontrollably, circling his arms around Louis’ middle and easing him back down into the car. Louis stumbled back a bit as Liam (probably purposely) hit a small pothole, landing in Harry’s lap.

“Oops.” Harry laughed. Louis turned around, smiling at him as his hand slid over Harry’s on his stomach.

“Hi.”

Harry was really going to like going out to lunch with his coworkers more often this spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [red--special](https://red--special.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you want to chat :)


End file.
